User blog:Shnopp.shniederheimer/Future Content Ideas - Lionel Hutz
Hey guys, here ready to debut another one of my Blog series which will be discussing content (characters, buildings, decorations, quests) that I would like to see in the game, and this series will be titled "Future Content Ideas". Now remember these are purely my own ideas and anything posted here is not in any way confirmed for release in the game. This is just me voicing what I want and see if people will agree with me or to see what they want. But let's get started. So as the title says, one of the characters that I would like to see in the game is one of my favorite characters in the whole series, Lionel Hutz. Now the thing with Lionel Hutz though, is that back in 1998 his voice actor, Phil Hartman, tragically passed away, so to pay respects to him, the characters he voiced were retired. So the last episode that Lionel Hutz had a speaking role in was in the Season 9 episode, [http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Realty_Bites Realy Bites]. which has been about fifteen years ago. Despite the retirement though, Lionel Hutz has appeared in the show since, but as a background character in non-speaking roles. But the fact they they still use his character model gives me hope that we will see him along with another very much missed Phil Hartman character that was also retired, Troy McClure, in the game some day. And if that day ever comes, here is what I would like to see: Now for me, I believe that Lionel Hutz should be released in a Level Update, so that he remains a permanent character in the game. And since, for about the last 5 or so levels, EA has been following its model of one Freemium (in game money) character and one Premium character, I would want Lionel Hutz to be the Premium character of the pair, the other, Freemium character, being Troy McClure which would be a very very appropriate thing to do. The reason for this is that of these two characters, according to a poll that was held on our Wiki Home Page (here), more people would want to see Troy McClure in the game, so making him the Freemium character would please many players since they would have to spend donuts on a character the desire to have so much. But anyways, back to Lionel Hutz. Since he would be the Premium character he would obviously cost donuts, and he would come with a building, one of the following two: *'Red Blazer Realty' - Red Blazer Realty is a real estate agency that Lionel Hutz runs, and I think this would be an appropriate building that he could be released with, even though it has only made one appearance in the show. The thing though, is that other players have thought of having Red Blazer Realty be released, but unlocking Cookie Kwan and Gil Gunderson instead. So here's another option: *'"I Can't Believe It's A Law Firm!"' - "I Can't Believe It's A Law Firm!" is a small shop space inside the Springfield Mall where Lionel Hutz provides his law attorney services and "expert" shoe repair. This would be the more appropriate of the two buildings to release him with since he is more know as a lawyer than a real estate agent. Even though it is a shop inside the Mall, it would be released as its own building. So one of these would be the building that he would be released with, and as for price, the bundle (building and character) would cost a more affordable 125. And of course, he would come with a full set of jobs and premium payouts: *''If he is released with Red Blazer Realty or if Red Blazer Realty is already released, then that would be his 12h hour job, if not, then his 16h job would become his 12h job.'' Those are the jobs that I think appropriately sums up all of Lionel Hutz's occupations. And that pretty much concludes this long blog post, sorry about that, but I had a lot to say in this one. But this is pretty much the one character that I really really really really really want, and that's how I want him to be released. So what do you think? Like the idea? Would you change something? What characters, buildings, decorations, etc, would you want to see released soon? Let me know in the comments below! Until next time, - shnopp.shniederheimer Category:Blog posts